The present invention relates to slot car tracks and, more particularly, to a slot car track cleaning device.
Slot cars have electric motors which propel the slot cars on the track. The track has a pair of parallel upraised conductors extending the length of the track connected to a source of electrical energy. Wipers extending from the bottom of the slot car contact the pair of conductors and route the electrical energy to the motor of the slot car.
After some use, the track tends to become dirty and this results in lost traction of the slot car. The track's electrical conductors are also adversely effected by the dirt, interfering with the electrical contact between the electrified rails and the car mounted contacts which ride on the rails. Currently, a cloth and optionally a solution may be used to clean the track by hand. It is a tedious job to clean these tracks by hand as there are often hard to reach areas due to distance, overpasses, etc. Normally, the track slot is rarely if ever cleaned, yet it can retain dirt and debris that can be redistributed onto the track, making the track more dirty or dirty again.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device for cleaning the slot car track.